


Desperately Needed

by najaem1n



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, my first work and I think it sucks let me know if you want me to continue :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/najaem1n/pseuds/najaem1n
Summary: Havana is just a kid who’s in love with a boy named Liam, of course she would never admit it, not to him anyway. He gives her his number, will she message him? Will they end up together?





	Desperately Needed

2011, was the year I met Liam. His freckles looking as if they were splattered onto his face from a paintbrush. Were they fake? Were they real? They looked so perfectly placed, it was impossible for me to tell the difference. Not to mention his beautiful, curly, chestnut locks. I just wanted to run my fingers through them while his head was resting on my lap. I wanted to do everything and anything with him, I still do. It’s been seven years since I first started to realize I was in love with this miraculous boy. The way his eyes light up when he notices it’s almost time for lunch. The way the ends of his lips curve when he’s smiling. Is it humanely possible for me to observe someone this much? He makes me want to do things I’ve never wanted to do before. It was 2014 when I joined the art club after he was talking about it to his friends one day. I never regret it though, that’s when he started to talk to me. He knew my name, but he didn’t know my story. We became partners for the art club because well we were the only darn ninth graders in the freaking club. Most kids there were probably like in sixth or seventh grade. Maybe a couple of eighth graders. I think it all started when he accidentally, more like, was thrown, on to my desk. Yeah! I was sitting at my desk minding my own business when, bam, a head full of curly hair landed on top of my notebook. My eyes had widened and I saw him smiling up at me all psychopathically. “Hey hot stuff!” That was it, I pushed his head away and got back to work. However, he kept poking at me. I ignored him and that’s when he told me I was the greatest person he’s ever met. I zoned out as he continued to rant and rant about the day he’s had. The art teacher, Ms. Hubble, said it was time to leave. I took it as my chance to dash away and into a pit in the ground, but my hopes were crushed when Liam grabbed my wrist. “You’re honestly the first person I’ve ever told. I don’t know why, but I trust you.” He gushed. I looked at him dumbfounded, “Told me what?”. He stared at me in what seemed to be disbelief, “Oh wow you’re such a great listener.”, he grabbed my head and ruffled my hair. At this point it was hard to not crack even the slightest of smiles. He had a waggle tooth, it just suited him so much. I just shook my head at his antics and started walking towards the exit of the school. He continued to follow me, well I thought he was following me. Turns out he lives three houses away from mine, how did I never notice? If I can recall he said, “Hey are you some big time stalker? Or something? You’re literally leading me to my house.” I chuckled and stopped walking, “Says the one following me! You’re literally following me to my house, what is this? A mother duck and her duckling? Because if so, Liam, I want nothing to do with-“ I felt a soft pair of lips clasp mine. I pulled away because, what the hell? He didn’t just shush me. “ I saw this exact thing happen in a movie yesterday, so I tried it! You like?” He exclaimed wiggling his eyebrows at me. My jaw dropped more than a billion stories, I’m pretty sure it’s the closest to hell I’ve ever been. I sucked my teeth and clenched my fist ready to throw it at him. “ Liam, I cannot believe you just freaking did that! Like who the hell do you think you are? What’s your problem mate? Were you just born yesterday? No! , I did not enjoy any second of that, in fact, I despised it!” I said throwing my hands up and stomping like a child who had just been having a temper tantrum. He looked at me amused. “What are you staring at!?” I glared at him. I’m pretty sure there was steam puffing out of my ears. “ Did you just call me mate?” He snorted. I stormed away as fast as I could, is he ever serious? I’m starting to recant my feelings towards him. He followed closely behind and sooner or later we arrived at my house. I was about to walk inside when Liam yelled “Wait!”, He ran towards me and handed me a piece of paper. “You dropped your homework pass.” He smiled weakly and waved at me as he ran to his house. I started wondering what the hell he meant by homework pass. When did they even start giving those out? I never got one, I would have signed up for it. For god’s sake just give me the paper and pen! I realized it was folded so I did what any reasonable person would do and unfolded it. I saw it had his name and number underneath it with a smiley face. ‘What an ass face.’ I thought to myself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so please have mercy on me, also let me know if you want me to continue. :) I hope you guys have a good night, day, or afternoon! 🌻


End file.
